buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger. Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is the buddy monster of Dai Kaido. Appearance Duel Jaeger's form is that of a large and muscular dragon with bright red-orange skin and wearing golden horned helmet with two smaller spikes that sit on either side of a red jem on the forehead. He has a short face and a jagged mouth line, although toothless Jaeger does have two short tusks in his large lower jaw and two smaller spikes on his chin. His eyes glow with a yellow golden hue similar to Duel Sieger's. He also has golden ornaments all around his body, wears a blue Japanese Sea Festival-like attire with oceanic wave designs and a red and white tassled rope belt along with with chains around his waist. Jaeger's main weapon that he carries around with him is a staff that resembles an anchor that he can make appear at will. Duel Jaeger is big enough to tower over two of Duel Sieger's forms and stand on par with "Tempest Enforcer's" height. Personality He doesn't show much of his personality, though he is shown to be similar to Duel Sieger. When Ozon B asked where Genma and Dai's buddies were during their match's start up, Genma states that Duel Sieger is a kami (god) and they do not show themselves casually with Dai saying his buddy is a deity as well showing the shared behavior traits between the two dragons. Duel Jaeger showed strong aggression towards Duel Sieger as Tempest Enforcer and vice versa though this could have been an intimidation tactic due to the competitive nature of their battle rather than true hostility. He only appears during fights when called upon much like his fellow deity, mostly due to his sheer size, and much like his counterpart Jaeger is willing to follow Dai's commands in battle despite his divinity. Duel Jaeger will lend his power to those who need it as shown when he came to Dai's aid when his school ship was attacked by a giant whale and rescued him from being swallowed whole by it. Anime Biography He was called by Dai Kaido in the climax of the match to destroy Duel Sieger "Spartand" and he later shows to defend himself against Tempest Enforcer, displaying amazing skills and strength. During his semi final battle against Tasuku and Jack during the WBC, Dai is able to evolve Jaeger to his next more powerful form Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief Duel Jaeger "Revolted" after his two Souls were destroyed. Gallery For a full gallery of Duel Jaeger, see Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger (character)/Gallery. Trivia *Duel Jaeger's name is similar to Duel Sieger, with both of them being Deities of their respective attributes. *Duel Jaeger's name is derived from the German word, "Jaeger", which means "Hunter". *Duel Jaeger and Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" are both huge and similar in design. *Unlike the other Ancient World Dragons, which are usually associated with the element of fire and Duel Sieger with the element of lightning, Duel Jaeger is associated with the element of water. *Like Duel Sieger, Duel Jaeger does not speak and only communicates with growls, however, this fact is still unknown. *Since he towers over Duel Sieger's first form, he is by far, the largest Buddy Monster in Ancient World. *Before its debut, Duel Jaeger has been mistaken heavily for a Raging Spirit type monster. **It is however later on, proven to be an error. Category:Buddy Character